Le Retour de l'Ombre
by Julia Baggins
Summary: Nous retrouvons Frodon qui vit à présent aux Terres Immortelles avec sa femme, qu'il a rencontré là-bas, et ses enfants. Mais un évènement tragique vient troublé cette vie paisible...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Ce livre reprend l'histoire quelques temps après que l'on ne l'ai quitter. Il est donc indispensable que je raconte la situation de notre héros que nous avons laissé il y a bien des années. Nous avons vu partir Frodon le Hobbit accompagné de Gandalf le Blanc et de son Oncle Bilbon. Sur le bateau avec lui partaient également la grande Galadriel et le Seigneur Elrond. Le voyage fut très différent de se qu'avait pus s'imaginer Frodon : tout était si calme. Le navire faisait parfaite harmonie avec les flots sans mouvement ni même subissant la moindre houle. Frodon ne sus dire la durée du voyage. C'était comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté ou qu'il avançait plus lentement. Puis il les vit : les rivages blancs. Un fil blanc s'étendant interminablement le long de la côte baignée de lumière.  
  
Ici commençait sa nouvelle vie. Les premiers temps il se laissa guider par Gandalf. Celui – ci lui faisait visiter tous les recoins des Terres Immortelles : Calacirya, Formenos, les Prairies de Yavanna... Et c'est avec émerveillement que Frodon découvrit tous ces lieux plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Mais au fond de lui, le Hobbit ressentait une profonde tristesse : Sam et ses autre amis lui manquait terriblement et il regrettait parfois d'avoir quitter la Terre du Milieu. Il resta très longtemps dans un état de profonde tristesse. Plus rien n'avait d'importance dans sa vie et il renonça même à ses escales avec Gandalf. Mais c'est au moment où sa tristesse allait l'emporter qu'il rencontra cette personne : Gandalf et son oncle avait réussi à le faire sortir de la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient à Valimar et ils se rendirent sur la colline des Deux Arbres pour une sorte de réception à se que le Hobbit avait compris. Frodon était sur les lieux mais n'y était pas vraiment non plus. L'image de ses amis le hantait chaque jours et cette vision ne disparut seulement quand elle entra. Elle arriva sur la colline, seule. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu pâle qui lui arrivait aux chevilles... laissant découvrir de grands pieds poilus ! Que pouvait bien faire une Hobbite en cet endroit ? Elle avait de grands cheveux châtains et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient d'un verts sombre mais plein de lumière. Aucune Elfe n'aurait pus égaler pareille beauté aux yeux de Frodon en cet instant. Des milliers de questions envahissaient son esprit : d'où venait-elle ? Peut être l'avait-il déjà vu malgré le fait que son visage ne lui soit pas familier. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle alla serrer plusieurs mains et Frodon la suivit. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole mais scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et joyeuse et son rire réchauffait le cœur amoindri de Frodon. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui, et leur regard se croisât. Le Hobbit n'aurait sus dire combien de temps ils se scrutèrent ainsi l'un l'autre . Mais la Hobbite finit par s'avancer : _ « Vous devez être Frodon Sacquet ? Celui dont tout le monde parle ces derniers temps... » lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée . _ « Je suis celui-ci ma Dame. Mais j'ignorais que ma venue en ces terres était connue de tous. _Détrompez vous ! Vous êtes le sujet principal de maintes conversations en cette île ces derniers temps et c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrez. » Frodon se délectait de chaque mot articulé par la jeune Hobbite et ils continuèrent à discuter durant la soirée entière. Frodon apprit qu'elle se nommait Juliah et que sa vie était des plus étrange : elle vivait jadis en Comté dans le pays de Touque, et cela...il y a plusieurs siècles. Elle mourut jeune et Elbereth la choisie. La grande Valar s'attristait de l'absence de Hobbits sur les Terres Immortelles et elle décida d'en choisir un, au hasard. Ce fut Juliah. Puis Elbereth apprit la cause de la mort de la jeune Hobbite. Elle avait été victime de son mari violent. Celle-ci était battue par ce Hobbit méprisable... et elle en mourut. Elbereth jeta alors un enchantement sur la jeune Hobbite : elle vivrait en compagnie des elfes et des puissances, sans vieillir. Sa vie ne commencerait à se flétrir que lorsqu'elle aura trouvé son véritable amour. Et celui-ci n'était pas encore apparu depuis qu'elle vivait en Terres Immortelles. Frodon et Juliah se revirent maintes fois et Frodon oublia les nombreuses peines dans son cœur bien qu'elles fussent toujours présentes. La jeune Hobbite avait changé sa vie et il l'aima dès le moment où il la vît. Après de nombreux mois de grande amitié, les deux jeunes gens tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Juliah choisit Frodon à sa vie immortelle et ils se marièrent. Frodon décida qu'ils s'installeraient avec Bilbon dans la cité d'argent d'Alqualonde et il se fit construire par les elfes une réplique exacte de Cul-de-Sac sur les hauteurs de la ville. Il régnait dans cette maison un air de chez-soi des plus agréable. Elle était la reproduction parfaite du célèbre Cul-de-Sac de Hobbitbourg avec sa porte verte et ronde, l'intérieur accueillant et douillet. Seul le jardin était différent. Les fleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles du jardin de Hobbitbourg. Il y avait plusieurs elanors, alfirins, lissuins, niphredil... Toutes sorte de plantes ne poussant que très rarement en Terre du Milieu. Le jardin était brillant et semblait rayonner de magie. Frodon en était très fière mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le doux jardin de la Comté où il aimait tant observer Sam jardiner et discuter avec lui des dernières nouvelles du village. Mais Frodon avait sa femme pour l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau dans le désespoir et une autre nouvelle vint égailler une fois de plus sa nouvelle vie : Juliah mit au monde une petite fille des plus belle et des plus attendrissante. Jamais Frodon n'avait ressentit une bouffée de bonheur semblable à celle qu'il sentit quand il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois : elle ressemblait d'avantage à lui-même qu'à Juliah avec ses cheveux châtains et surtout ces énormes yeux d'un bleu profond et pétillant. Frodon laissa sa femme choisir le prénom de la fillette et elle la nomma alors Maureen, qui était le prénom de sa mère qu'elle avait tant aimé  
  
La petite Hobbite se révéla être pleine de vie et d'intelligence et elle était fascinée par les aventures de son père malgré son jeune âge. Mais Frodon ne désirait pas parler de son voyage à sa fille qui n'était âgée alors que de trois ans. Ce fut alors Bilbon qui se fit un plaisir que de raconter à sa petite fille ses propres aventures plus joyeuses que l'histoire de la Guerre de l'Anneau pour une enfant d'un si jeune âge. Mais un autre don du ciel tomba une fois encore. Ce fut cette fois-ci un garçon à la plus grande joie de Maureen qui désirait plus que tout un frère. Et à la grande surprise de Frodon, il remarqua quand il vit son fils pour la première fois que ses cheveux étaient d'un doré pure, tel ceux de son ami de toujours, Sam. C'est donc ainsi qu'il appela son fils en l'honneur de ce grand Hobbit sans qui il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui.  
  
La famille coulait des jours heureux mais Frodon ne s'était toujours pas décidé à conter son histoire à ses enfants, les trouvant trop jeunes pour connaître la vérité.Et se n'est que lorsque Sam demanda l'origine de son prénom, sans motif particuliers, que Frodon s'assit patiemment sur son fauteuil, prit son fils sur ses genoux, Maureen s'accroupit à ses pieds accoudée sur les jambes de son père et c'est alors que M. Sacquet se mit à conter l'histoire de Frodon et de l'Anneau.  
  
. 


	2. Note de l'auteur

Je viens juste de remarquer que je ne m'étais pas présenté lors de mon «prologue ». j'ai 15 ans et une ENORME fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et j'ai voulu me faire plaisir en inventant une suite. Je sais que je vais me faire tuer par d'autres fans qui sont contre ce genre de fanfiction mais en tout cas si vous avez à me dire même des remarques mauvaises je serai ravi de prendre en compte vos suggestions. Mais soyez pas trop sévère c'est ma première fanfiction !!! :D Alors SVP envoyez vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Bonheur et naissance

Dr-Jackson : Merci pour ta review mais bon si j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose je peut le  
  
faire au collège !! :D :D merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en tout cas !  
  
Lisandra : je te remercie BEAUCOUP pour tes compliment qui m'ont fait très très  
  
plaisir !!! je voulais juste te demander se que tu voulais dire par : « Tu devrais accepter les  
  
reviews anonymes !! » ? j'ai voulu allé voir ton « mode d'emploi » mais la page n'étais pas  
  
disponible... est ce que tu sais comment on fait pour que le texte soit plus espacé dans  
  
fanfiction.net ?  
  
Frodo-lovers : J'ai été très touché par tes compliments j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te  
  
plaira !! :D est ce que tu sais comment on fait pour que le texte soit plus espacé dans  
  
fanfiction.net ?  
  
Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir de nouveaux personnages qui ont été entièrement crée  
  
par moi-même. Les autres sortent de l'imagination sans faille de notre Tolkien bien aimé !! 


End file.
